


When Your Heart Is Full Of Love

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt figures out a fun way to indulge Blaine's giant kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Heart Is Full Of Love

“Ok.” Blaine smiles a nervous, blushing smile and looks away. “It's, um... about being a tiny person...” He shifts on the bed.

“Blaine. You _are_ a tiny person.” Kurt snickers.

“No, I mean, _really_ tiny. Only a few inches tall.”

“Like in The Borrowers?”

“Yeah. Or Honey I Shrunk The Kids. Or else being normal size, and the other person being a giant. Either way works.”

“I... kind of don't really see what's sexy about that.”

“It’s...” Blaine blushes a deeper red and collapses on his side, burying his face in the crook of his elbow. ”Kurt. I am really embarrassed right now.”

“Come on, tell me more.” Kurt pokes his side. “If I had a fabulous shrinking machine, or a magic crystal or something, and I could shrink you _right now_ , what would you do with me?”

“You really want to know?”

“I really want to know.”

“Ok.” Blaine reveals his face and looks Kurt up and down. He takes a deep breath. “I would... walk around on your body.” He demonstrates by walking his fingers down Kurt’s chest. “And examine every part of you from close up.”

Kurt laughs. “That kinds of tickles.”

“And then I would crawl into your pants, and...” Blaine undoes the button of Kurt’s pants and slides his fingers inside. “Wrap my arms and legs around your cock.”

Kurt smirks, blushing and breathing heavier.

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s cock with his fingers, and strokes slowly but firmly. “And I would grind against it, I'd rub my whole body up and down on it until you were hard, and I'd bury my face in your foreskin -”

Kurt raises an eyebrow, and lies back on the bed and closes his eyes, smiling slightly.

“And I'd get myself all slippery with your precome. And if you came, there would be so much of it, I'd be covered from head to toe, it would be so thick and just -” Blaine sighs shakily. “All over me.”

“Wow...”

“And you could take me out and clean me off with your tongue.” Blaine releases Kurt’s cock and brings his hand up to Kurt’s lips. “You could fit my whole body in your mouth, and I would feel your tongue between my legs, and up my back, and you could touch every part of me with just a few licks.”

Kurt sighs as he licks and sucks Blaine’s fingers.

“But what I _really_ want is to crawl over to your ass, inside your underwear, and hang out there all day while you're doing other things. No one would know I was there, and I could touch your hole, grind against you, masturbate, listen to your conversations, and just lie there between your ass cheeks, getting all compressed and suffocated every time you sit down. I'd be completely surrounded by your flesh, and your... smell.”

“That's a _good_ thing?”

“Oh my god, you have no idea. I _love_ the way you smell.”

“My _ass_ though?”

“It's. Yeah. It's so... musky, and kind of sweaty... I think it must give off pheromones or something because it’s _amazing_.”

Kurt hesitates, watching Blaine’s face, then sits up and starts stripping off his clothes as Blaine watches.

“I want to lay my whole body along your crack and press my face into your skin and inhale, and be surrounded by your ass and your scent, just completely smothered. It turns me on so much.”

Kurt gets up onto his knees, crawls over, and turns around. He hovers there, with his ass over Blaine's chest, looking down at Blaine’s body. “Do you want me to...?”

“Yes. _God_ yes.”

Kurt moves back and sinks down, pressing his ass against Blaine's face.

Blaine gasps and licks a long stripe up Kurt's crack.

Kurt moans and jerks. "Oh god, that feels so good."

Blaine licks, and strains his neck to raise his head, pressing harder.

" _Blaine..._ "

Blaine pants, loud, harsh breaths, in and out against Kurt's hole. He pulls his jeans open by feel and frantically jerks off as he keeps licking and pressing and inhaling. "Mm... _Mm_..."

Kurt rests his weight down heavier on Blaine's face, listening to Blaine moan and gasp. He feels so sensitive. The sensation kind of tickles even as it spreads warmth and pleasure all through his body.

He’s blown away, just like every time, by the intensity of it, by the wetness of Blaine’s tongue, by the sound of Blaine’s gasping. And just like every time, Blaine is brought to the edge so quickly. Kurt watches Blaine bend his knees, curl his toes, and then come all over his own stomach.

Kurt hovers there over Blaine’s face for a while, panting and letting Blaine come down a bit. Then he gets off of Blaine and lays down, idly stroking his cock.

“Will you blow me when you’ve caught your breath?”

“Of course.” Blaine has saliva all over his nose and chin. He wipes it off with his arm. He sighs and grins happily, and curls up to rest his head on Kurt's stomach.

“If you were tiny, you wouldn’t be able to fit it in your mouth.”

"No. But I would be able to lay down on your stomach and go to sleep."

"My stomach?"

"Yeah. I would rise and fall every time you breathe. It would be like being on a boat. And I could use your handkerchief as a blanket."

"Oh my god, that's adorable. I want to carry you around in my pocket."

Blaine grins. "I wish you could."

Kurt laughs suddenly, high pitched and happy.

"What?"

"I have the Thumbelina song running through my head now."

Blaine laughs as well. "You mean...? _Thumbelina, Thumbelina, tiny little thing..._ "

"Yeah. _Thumbelina dance. Thumbelina sing._ "

Blaine laughs and kisses Kurt’s stomach.

" _Thumbelina, what's the difference if you're very small?_ "

Blaine joins in on the last line, and they harmonize together. " _When your heart is full of love, you're nine feet tall_."


End file.
